Último duelo
by Truffa
Summary: Una vez más, Soren queda fuera de las batallas de Ike. De la última batalla contra el Black Knight. IkeSoren, spoiler de RD


Me acabo de dar cuenta de que es la primera vez que escribo un fic de FE que no es sobre Awakening... I'm shock. Pero no pude resistirme, terminé Por y RD y tengo muchos feels, amé Tellius, aunque no me gusto mucho RD si soy sincera, pero en fin, necesitaba escribir sobre mis bebés, nunca pensé amar tanto una ship, y menos que fuera con el lord de turno, encima canon, y bien gay. Además, por qué Soren no tiene un diálogo cuando Ike enfrenta a Zelgius, en Por, en Moment of Fate, Soren tenía un diálogo y todo... I'm salty, además debió ser obligatorio en endgame, pero ya que.

 **Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem no me pertenece

 **Parejas:** IkeSoren

 **Advertencias:** Nope, bueno, apesto en hacer títulos sí es que eso es algo, y tal vez ooc.

* * *

En el momento en que Ike corrió al encuentro con el Black Knight, Soren lo siguió con la mirada, y en su interior el estómago se hizo un nudo. Recordó tres años atrás cuando Ike atravesó esas puertas para enfrentarse a su adversario, recordó esa horrible impotencia y el miedo que le había consumido al pensar el fatídico resultado que podía haber tenido ese duelo, el mago jamás podría olvidar esa sensación de terror por el resto de su vida. Y esa sensación volvió a reproducirse en él.

Una barrera mágica separó a Ike del resto de la armada, encerrándolo con su más temible adversario, Soren sintió terror, el aire se había vuelto pesado y su corazón latía con un ritmo tan fuerte que resultaba doloroso. Sin pensarlo, sin importarle que él y el resto se hallaban rodeados de enemigos, corrió hacia Ike.

Lo llamó con un grito casi ahogado. Sus manos temblorosas se aferraron a la barrera mágica, intentó romperla, pero fue imposible, sólo podía mirar aterrado a su querido Ike frente al Black Knight; mirarlo enfrentar el duelo final con el asesino de su padre, con su máximo adversario, al que habían dado por muerto tres años atrás, y que habían comprobado que vivía tras enfrentar a la armada de Daein. Soren sabía lo importante que era para Ike derrotar al espadachín, que había resulto ser Zelgius, pero eso no hacía la idea más atractiva.

El mercenario escuchó el grito de su estratega, ¿cómo no escucharlo? No había modo de que no escuchara o reconociera una voz tan querida para él. Dirigió una mirada silenciosa a Zelgius, para luego darse la vuelta y caminar hasta la barrera, su mano libre se posicionó sobre la esta, justo donde se hallaba una de las manos de Soren. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, sus ojos azules contemplaron los carmesí, que le decían más que mil palabras.

Una sonrisa tensa se alzó en sus labios, y la mano que sostenía a Ragnell apretó con mayor fuerza la empuñadura. No necesitaba más que mirar a aquellos ojos para sentir confianza, sin importar en que tipo se situación topara.

Había dedicado esos tres años a perfeccionarse, como líder y como guerrero, y ahora iba a demostrárselo a su mayor rival; aunque estaba dispuesto a todo, Ike tenía en su mente presente que podía morir ahí, a manos del mismo hombre que asesinó a su padre, pero no podía ni lo haría, aún tenía una diosa a la que derrotar. Y tenía a Soren, a cuyo lado debía de volver.

—Estaré bien, tu concéntrate en la batalla—pidió con calma, sin apartar su mirada.

Soren no respondió inmediatamente. En el fondo de su pecho sentía la frustración que sintió al ser dejado atrás por Ike cuando este había, o creía más bien, haber enfrentado por última vez al Black Knight. Sintió esa horrible sensación aterradora, ese presentimiento de que nunca más volvería a ver a Ike, que este se alejaba hasta donde no podía alcanzarle.

Pero más allá de su preocupación, de su miedo, de todo, Soren confiaba en él. Él iba a salir victorioso, iba a derrotar de una vez por todas a Zelgius, luego acabarían con Ashera, y luego volverían a sus vidas como mercenarios, juntos. Sin importar que ni quienes se les interpusieran en el camino, juntos.

Pero de todos modos no era capaz de devolverle la sonrisa a Ike.

—… Ten cuidado, Ike.

Sus palabras salieron con dificultad, y ni siquiera sentía que fueran suyas. Sólo podía ser sincero y esperar lo mejor, rezar en su corazón que Ike saliera ileso. Ike no debía morir, él no.

Sus manos casi se tocaban, sólo separadas por la barrera mágica. Parecía que siempre debía quedarse atrás, esperando, y era realmente frustrante.

—Lo mismo para ti, Soren, no importa qué, además yo…—cayó por un segundo, sacudió su cabeza y con una sonrisa incómoda, que Soren interpretó que se había acobardado de decirle lo que le iba a decir, le habló una vez más—. Sin importar qué ganaré, venceré a Zelgius, así que concéntrate en tus enemigos, no te perdonaré si algo llega a pasarte por ser descuidado.

Ike no necesitaba decirle nada más, el mensaje quedaba claro; Soren emuló una pequeña sonrisa que borró con la misma rapidez con la que apareció en su rostro.

—Lo mismo digo.

Con ese ultimó intercambio de palabras, sus manos se separaron de la barrera, Soren tomó su tomo de Rexcalibur, sosteniéndolo con firmeza y determinación; se dirigió a los adversarios que les rodeaban. Ike, al otro lado, le dio la cara nuevamente al Black Knight, a Zelgius; con Ragnell empuñada con determinación, apuntó al hombre revestido en la negra armadura.

Con Ragnell en su mano y Soren a su espalda, no había modo de que perdiera.

* * *

Gracias por leer, se agradece su review y esas cosas


End file.
